zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Legendlink
Triforce 14 (Talk) 14:56, 17 August 2009 welcome to zeldapedia! if you have any questions ask me, or another user! '--C2' 14:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) What's going on here? Why is there an obsene amount of image links?'-- C2' / 21:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not saying you can't, but I'm just wondering what's the idea behind all of this?'-- C2' / 21:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) why i have so many subject links i just think it's cool i mean, it's my page. i just like to put pics there because i like to look at pics of cool bosses and stuff Okay, it's your page.'-- C2' / 00:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) who is cooler in your opinion: ganondorf or zant? I like them both. I wouldn't call Ganondorf "cool" though, neither would I call Zant "cool". I'd say I like Ganondorf better, but Zant is still pretty sweet.'-- C2' / 00:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) i think ganondorf is cool because he is like the main bad guy in most zelda games and i always like a cool bad guy. 'cause without bad guys you got nothing to do right? True enough.'-- C2' / 00:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) what is your favorite twilight princess boss? i think that armogomha is the coolest because it has cool music and the fact that it's a giant spider with an eyeball on its back Stallord.'-- C2' / 00:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) cool. see ya Your 'pics' yes i meant to make them pics but i didn't know how but it's ok now ccbermanzzpedia, what is your favorite zelda game? mine is the wind waker :) ok. Haru, what's your favorite zelda game? (please tell me if i got your username wrong) :) The Midna, pleeeeeease don't change my pics i like them like they are ok? becase if u change them all into pics, well... let's just say my homepage would be able to stretch around the world a million and a half times helloooooo? >.< ok don't do it i like my own page this way. hey do you have any clue where the heck Triforce 14 is im trying to ask him how to do those signature things oh ok RE: Friend List ok ok. but another thing they can identify me by is that i'm the guy who never uses capitals.-Legendlink oh. -Legendlink hey CC, did you see the new etymology for keese? i actually did that did you figure it out already -Legendlink hey CC how do u do that "this user is male" thing? All i've ever done on zeldapedia is just copying image links so i don't know how to do much of anything.-Legendlink "Template:Legendlink" I like your user page thanks! i actually got the idea from u. when i first saw your homepage i saw the beamos and after a while, i thought "i just have to get moving pics on my homepage"-Legendlink Don't include the <>'s on your username or template name. It should work, then.'-- C2' / 23:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Midna is awesome!!! Join Zelda Game Word bubble Shade Link About Fate Hail to Shadow Folk! Stuff you wanted answered Randomness Thanks for calling me awesome 'cause I REALLY am RE: Chuck Norris Pikmin Randomstuff RE:Congrats Re: C n D Give up on it Legendlink. I dont care C n D--C n D (talk) 16:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! This is my 100th edit to Zeldapedia! C n D--C n D (talk) 17:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! } is supposed to be Hi. No, I don't think that! I just didn't have time to type talk. C n D--C n D (talk) 11:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I need help with talk bubbles again. You see the problem, right C n D--C n D (talk) 11:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk Hi C n D--C n D (talk) 11:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) AmazingLink's page is/was way worse. Neither made it crash though >.> --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Puzzle